A Year
by Higasa
Summary: To Shin it felt like forever since he last saw Yankumi so he is a bit surprised that she wasn't there at Kuma's wedding day. Mild Gokusen 3 spoilers. ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Shin x Yankumi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen.**

* * *

_Author's Note: It's been a while, ne? Anyways…I know this is a bit old, but have anyone watched Gokusen 3? I feel kind of sad that Sawada wasn't in there again, but while watching it I had two plot bunnies coming up and I just had to write them out. Here's one of them and I hope you enjoy reading it. Mild Gokusen 3 spoilers for those who haven't watched it yet._

A Year

By: Higasa

Of all the people he had expected to see at Kuma's wedding, Sawada Shin was surprised to see that Yamaguchi Kumiko (their former teacher, aka Yankumi) did not show up. As Shin's eyes kept searching around the room, he finally found Kuma in the midst of the crowd with Ami, his fiancée. And in just a few more hours,…his wife.

Around the room he could see a couple of familiar faces: Minami, Noda, Uchi, and many more people from Shirokin's 3-D. There were a couple of younger boys that he had not recognized, who were hitting on some of the girls that Ami had invited.

"Hey, Kuma," Shin said, approaching the couple with a smile.

"Shin-chan," Kuma said. "I'm so glad that you could make it to the wedding. How's Africa?"

"I'm pretty used to the environment," Shin said, shrugging his shoulders. "Too many mosquitoes though."

Kuma nodded. "I can't believe the big guy was the first one in our group to get married," Uchi said, surprising both Shin and Kuma.

"Yeah, Uchi and I were placing bets that Kuma would be the last one and Shin the first," Noda said.

"Speaking of which, you have to hand over my money," Uchi said. "I told you Kuma would be the first one."

"Anyways, Congratulations, Kuma," Shin said. "How have things been doing?"

Kuma rubbed his hands, as they ignored the three other boys. "Pretty good," he answered. "Yankumi comes by my ramen shop often and so does her students."

At the mention of Yankumi, Shin's ears perked up. How long has it been since he last seen their bubbly, goofy teacher? His heart quicken, as he looked around the room once again and at the same time hoping to hear her loud and cheerful voice from across.

"Yeah, how's Yankumi doing?" Uchi asked. "She hasn't gotten together with Shinohara has she?"

Shin narrowed his eyes at him, as Minami laughed. "I doubt," he said. "I mean she's really isn't attractive at all."

Kuma shook his head. "She's fallen for a different teacher name Kujo and there's a guy teacher name Baba-sensei who's completely attracted to her."

"No way!"

"But, it seems that she doesn't really like the guy."

"Poor guy…" Minami sighed dramatically. "One sided love huh? I know that feeling all too well."

"So where's Yamaguchi?" Shin asked again. "You didn't forget to invite her have you?"

Kuma shook his head, but before he could continue, the group of boys that Shin had seen earlier approached them.

"Congratulations, Kumai-san," Odagiri Ryu said.

"Ahh, your wife looks really cute," Takeda Keita said. "If she was only a few years younger maybe we would've had a chance."

"Ba-ka," Yabuki Hayato said. "Hey, Kumai-san, where's Yankumi anyways?"

"Yankumi?" the group of boys from Shirokin asked, as they stared at the Kurogin bunch.

Shin raised his eyes. "Oh hey, let me introduce you guys," Kuma said. "These guys, are Odagiri, Takeda, and Yabuki. They're the students that Yankumi taught last year at Kurogin. And you guys, these are my friends from Shirokin: Sawada, Uchi, Minami, and Noda. They were in Yankumi's class with me at Shirokin."

"So…where's Yankumi?" Shin prompted Kuma again.

"Yeah, wouldn't Yankumi blow up if she found out that one of her students got married without being invited?" Noda asked.

"Now that you mention it…she said about wanting to go to a student's wedding sometime ago," Takeda mentioned, recalling how she had practically pounced on Ryu and Hayato, asking them if either one of them were getting married. "So I'm pretty surprised that you didn't invite her, Kumai-san."

Shin smirked, as they waited for Kuma's answer. "I did invite her…"

"But…" the boys, minus Shin, prompted.

"Her grandfather told me that she's teaching at an international school somewhere in a Southern Island."

"EH!?"

"Seriously?"

"On an island…?"

"She's probably teaching them weird Japanese or something," Uchi said. "I can't imagine them needing a math teacher."

"Yeah, I could see her teaching them her Yakuza language," Minami said and then tried mimicking her. "Don't mess with us."

"Baka," Shin said.

"But it's been two years," Yabuki pointed out.

"Hey, how much do you want to bet that Yankumi will be fired next year?"

"I just got paid last week so no thanks for me," Odagiri said.

"Party pooper," Takeda teased him. "I bet 20."

"25," Minami said.

"Same thing," Uchi said.

"You guys are so lame," Noda said. "I bet you 35."

"10 on me," Yabuki said.

"How about you Kumai-san?" Odagiri asked.

"I think I'll pass too," Kuma said.

"Fine, it's your loss then," Noda said. "How about you Shin?"

Shin's lips quicked in an amusement, as he took out his wallet. "50."


End file.
